The disclosure is based on a hand power tool, in particular an angle grinder, having a drive unit and an electronic unit, and having a switching unit, which has at least one actuating element provided for activating and deactivating the drive unit, and which comprises at least one switching element that has at least one first switching position, for setting at least one first operating mode.